Crystal Clear
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: What would'be happened if Ichigo was awake when Orihime confessed? Add Naruto into twist. IchigoXOrihime, NarutoX? Better than before! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The first few chapters aren't written by me so they are little messy.**

**I own nothing!**

**Hey guys this is NarutoTheTrueLegend^^!** I am adopting this story as my brother is busy with his soccer practice. He won't be able to finish this fic so I am adopting it, but to tell you the truth it was my idea to begin with, well at least the V2. He let Inoue go to Hueco Mundo while I wanted her to stay.

**My own Twist is the addition of certain Naruto characters in bleach plot. Main Characters are Ichigo, Orihime and Naruto.**

**Ichigo X Orihime**

**Naruto X? **

**No Harem or Yaoi**

**Summary: - **This is IchiHime fic. The story starts from the episode 141 where Orihime confessed her feelings to an unconscious Ichigo before going to Hueco Mundo. So, the twist is that what would've happened if Ichigo was awake, and heard her heart touching confession but with one more twist

* * *

**Sayonara Kurosaki-kun**

* * *

'What should I do? I want to see Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Chizuru-chan an-and Kuro-Kurosaki-kun,' thought Orihime, as she tried her best to choose the person she wanted to see the most before she had to leave for Hueco Mundo.

She went everywhere but nobody could see her or feel her. She could even walk through walls and it somehow excited her as she felt that she could go anywhere she wants without anybody knowing it.

After walking aimlessly for few minutes redheaded reached her destination and saw her best friend dining with her family, but Orihime could tell that her best friend was suffering. Her eyes had no life and she seemed distressed.

Seeing her best distraught and tormented was disheartening for redheaded. She almost dropped the charm emotionless Espada gave her, but at the last moment when she was about to make herself visible to Tatsuki something within her stirred.

She was frozen; her hands refused to undo the charm and immediately retreated back as the thought of never seeing the face of Kurosaki-kun crossed her mind. The very notion of not be able to confess her feelings to him was overbearing for kindhearted girl, so she ran and scuttled as fast as her legs allowed her to.

She knew that she was being ungrateful to the black headed girl, the second strongest woman in whole Japan and her best friend… No! She was being ungrateful to her big sister figure, the person who always protected her from lots of things like Chizuru-chan's lesbian complex, her suitors' constant bugging, her own clumsiness and god knows how many other things that would've harmed her in any way.

She felt ashamed for acting so selfishly but her heart wouldn't listen. It was adamant and was leading her. Her pace quickened, her mind worked on its own accords and in minutes she was standing in front of her beloved's house.

'Kurosaki-kun, I want to see you,' redheaded beauty thought, her heart pounding rapidly in her ribcage. She inhaled deeply then exhaled in attempts to calm her wrecking nerves and went straight through the front door.

She felt little excited as she found the whole situation very exhilarating. She was trespassing Kurosaki-kun's house like a secret girlfriend, sneaking into her boyfriend's house to do dirty and kinky things in his bedroom.

She blushed like a cherry at her naughty thoughts and chided herself. She kept proceeding and came face to face with none other than Masaki Kurosaki or the big portrait of Mrs. Kurosaki.

"Ah! Hello Kurosaki-san...Ano! Ato...hahaha - you must be thinking that why I am here at such an indecent time? You must be thinking that I came here to do indecent and inappropriate things with your son, Kurosaki-kun, _BUT THAT IS NOT TRUE!_

… Kurosaki-san, I j-just came here to say goodbye; my last words to him," blurted out the goddess of Karakura High frantically, but her voice grew weaker in the last part.

She heard a noise coming from behind and quickly covered her mouth but then flushed when she remembered that no one could see or feel her. She punched herself for her dumbness and prepared herself to face Mrs. Kurosaki.

"I know you must be thinking that I am lying on a purpose and which person in his right mind would come to say goodbye at a time like this; especially a girl! As no decent girl would do something like this except of an indecent girl but you see I am very _confused_!" Orihime exclaimed, and pointed at the white band strapped around her wrist.

"This device… Yes, this white little band is actually a device! It is a spiritual device which enables me to become invisible to everyone and I can even walk through walls; amazing isn't it?!" She blubbered enthusiastically, but her jubilant smile quickly fell off and her eyes gained a far away look.

"But I have to leave soon, and it only allows me to say goodbye to a single person. I can't say goodbye to anyone else, and I only have 12 more hours before I have to leave… _foreve_r," she whispered in monotone, and her face darkened but instantly her dark expression was replaced by a look of panic.

"Now you must be wondering, why I chose Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime murmured while scratching the side of her face, and again showed her bracelet like device that she received from emotionless Espada to well - Mrs. Kurosaki's portrait to be exact and began to blush, a brilliant shade of pink.

Karakura goddess was inadvertently clawing her head in embarrassment whilst her brain was wrecking itself in attempts to work at an inhuman speed in hopes to come up with a believable excuse as she didn't want Mrs. Kurosaki to think badly of her, even if she couldn't as she was just a huge assed picture but Orihime went on her rant nonetheless.

"You see madam... I - well kind of - like Kurosaki-kun," Orihime finally mustered up the courage, and declared her love for Kurosaki-kun to world or at least his mother's large portrait and faced Mrs. Kurosaki or her portrait like a real woman. Though she failed miserably and went through 10 different shades of red in embarrassment while Mrs. Kurosaki glared at her intensely with a scowl on her angered face.

In reality; Mrs. Kurosaki was a photo which was magnified by photoshop software. Her eyes were closed, and she had a brilliant and heartwarming smile on her face, but redheaded princess was oblivious to reality, so she continued with her explanation.

"It's true! But - but it – doesn't mean that I want to do something indecent with him! Not yet at least – _I MEAN_! Hohohoho – well I – you see – hahaha…. I will see you _LATER_!" She exclaimed hastily, and ran away in embarrassment; her heart beating rapidly like it would explode any minute.

If someone would've noticed there was the faint sound of a woman's giggles in the room, but it died down in an instant before the source of sound could've been recognized.

* * *

**With Orihime in Ichigo's room**

* * *

'OMG! It was ten times harder than the math test or even more, but why I am feeling so flustered? It is just a portrait! It may be due to Isshin-san; he constantly talks with it every day and maybe that's why it seems so real and alive,' thought redheaded goddess in embarrassment, as she tried to calm her wrecking nerves after her fated meeting with Mrs. Kurosaki or rather her big photograph which seemed as alive as a living being.

After a few more seconds redheaded began to look around and went near Ichigo's bed slowly taking in her surroundings. She noticed that Yuzu and Karin were fast asleep on the floor near Ichigo's bed, and two plates on the floor indicating that they had eaten their dinner in here.

"I finally made it, huh? I am actually here," said redheaded aloud while lowering her obstructions, so Ichigo could listen to her even if he was still unconscious.

She began to scratch her head, a goofy and careless grin adorning her face, but the exultant expression quickly vanished, her lips curve upside down and a poignant expression took place on the previous joyous one when her eyes swept over her beloved's beaten up form. There were many bruises, wounds and blotches all over his body. His hands were particularly injured and he was breathing hoarsely.

"Well it looks like Yuzu-chan and Karin ate their dinner in your room tonight, ne? Well you haven't been around, so they must be feeling very lonely. They must've wanted to eat dinner in your room with you," redheaded beauty whispered softly, a serene smile present on her beautiful face, but her smile abruptly vanished and her face started to heat up. She realized that she was actually in Ichigo's room; the man she loved with all her heart.

'I am actually in Kurosaki-kun's room! Come to think it isn't it my first time in Kurosaki-kun's room all by myself? It smells like you Kurosaki-kun,' thought redheaded in embarrassment, but then all of a sudden Karakura high goddess went silent and her dazzling gray eyes took an expression so deep that only a person of great wisdom and knowledge would've.

That mature and adult like manifestation appeared foreign on her ever euphoric face that always shine with the wonders and amazements of the world like a juvenile.

Her hands slowly began to descend towards Ichigo's and took a firm hold of his right hand. She gradually began to lower her head towards Ichigo's like she was about to kiss him. She stopped few inches above to take in his gorgeous features, his smooth jaw line, high cheek bones, his long shapely nose and his eyebrows which weren't threatening anyone. He looked at peace with his eyes closed though jolly girl could have sworn that she saw his eyebrows twitching, and there were also some beads of sweat on his forehead.

She shrugged it off as a hallucination and paid no attention to it. As the moonlight coming from window enlightened his gorgeous face. To her everything about him was enchanting and she was forever spell-bounded by his charm. She blushed at close proximity and began to descend again, her pace tortuously slow.

She squeezed his much bigger hand tightly with her small delicate one. She slowly parted her lips and prepared for her first and last fated kiss with the man she loved with every fiber of her being. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't even notice Ichigo's trembling lips.

Her throat went dry in anticipation while the memories of the moments she had spent with Ichigo started to flood her mind. The time when she was almost killed by her own brother, and he came to rescue her and Tatsuki-chan. Memories of the soul society, Arrancars and hollows.

She then realized something. In all her memories Ichigo always end up hurt whilst fighting against the opponents who were much stronger than him, but he never gave up. He always got up to fight again and again till he was powerful enough to save all the people precious to him.

The fight with Kuchiki Byakuya, when he has beaten all odds and won against a formidable opponent like him but got severely injured in the process. His friendly banters with Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Ishida-kun and Kuchiki-san.

A heartwarming smile melted on her face as the ever ebullient girl remembered all those heartwarming and friendly banter, and how happy or maybe annoyed Ichigo looked at them.

She giggled when the image of Ichigo's annoyed and funny looking face came into her mind, but then the memories in which Ichigo got severely injured invaded her mind, like when one of the Espada; Yammy attacked her and Sado-kun, and Kurosaki-can end up fighting him because they were too weak to defend themselves. They weren't even able to inflict a single scratch on them but Kurosaki-kun fought bravely even though he was troubled with his inner hollow that was constantly trying to take over his body, and as a result he got beaten up very badly.

Few tear drops fell from her still closed eyes and her lips stopped few centimeters away from his. A remorseful expression appeared on redheaded goddess's face. She felt ashamed for being so weak and pathetic. She had always depended on Kurosaki-kun for protection when a danger arrived and did nothing to protect him.

* * *

She was hardly holding herself together, but her memories decided to haunt her more and she remembered the day when he apologized to her for not being strong enough to protect her from Arrancars. That she almost died; she almost died from humiliation. She felt pathetic, even though he saved her life, he still felt that it his fault that she got hurt. If it wasn't for him Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, she and many more would've died as he was the one who held back the Arrancars till Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san came to rescue them, but yet he was still more concerned about them than himself.

How could be he so selfless was beyond her. That day he got beaten up very badly. There were so many injuries and wounds but even then he didn't give up. He went to train with Vizards, so he could control the monster inside him and trained with all his might to tame the beast inside him. But he still got gravely injured by Arrancars.

"Why can't they leave Kurosaki-kun alone? Why Kurosaki-kun always have to fight to protect all his loved ones? Kurosaki-kun is a great person and doesn't deserve all these hardships. Why Kurasaki-kun have to endure it all alone? Why are we so weak? _Why I am so weak_?" She questioned miserably, as tears fell down from her gorgeous glazed orbs.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "But no more! You need rest. You deserve to live happily without the burden of protecting everyone. Now it is my turn to protect you," declared kindhearted healer in low yet firm voice as hardened her resolve and began to lower her lips, her fateful journey towards the captivating lips of her beloved but abruptly pulled away.

"I can't...I still can't...I can't do it after all, I am still not good enough. Hahaha… I am still acting like this even at the very end," said the merry redheaded and many pearls like tears fell from her gem like orbs.

She couldn't control herself anymore, her heart was tearing apart but she still wanted to express her feelings or she might die from the ache in her heart. This feeling stung, it hurts much more than any mortal wound. She had to convey her feelings even if he wasn't conscious.

Karakura high goddess pulled away and leaned on the window behind her. Her breath was taken away by the exotic beauty of the moon; it was particularly beautiful this night, just like in the lunar legends of romance books. She took a deep breath and began to babble every random thing that came into her mind.

"Kurosaki-kun there a lots thing I wanted to do. I wanted to do so many things; I wanted to become a teacher and astronaut and baker and wanted to fight aliens as well," she laughed at that but still continued…

… "I wanted to go to a bunch of different donut shops and ask for one of everything. I also wanted to ask an ice cream man to give me one of everything he had as well, huh! I wish I could have five lives, then I could have born in five different towns and eaten five lifetimes worth of food and have five different careers an-and..." Redheaded goddess closed her mouth and gazed at face her beloved with a glazed expression. Only love, passion and devotion present in her soulful eyes.

"So, I could have fallen in love with the same person five times over and over again. You Kurosaki-kun, I love you! I love so much that my heart aches! So please be alright and live happily," redheaded princess finally expressed her feelings and many tears fell from her eyes. She almost lost her resolve but still continued, "Thank you, thank you very much for everything you have done for me till now, Good-bye!"

She cried, she cried for her pathetic coward self, for her loss and for Ichigo. She tried to seize her raging emotions and walked up to Ichigo, and called out her powers **"Shun'ō, Ayame!" She** exclaimed, and two little fairies like creature materialized in front of her.

"Yes mistress, what you want us to do?" Asked the little fiery with a clown type hat while another one with yellow blond hairs stared at her intensely as they all knew that how much trouble their mistress was really in.

They would do anything they could do to help their mistress even Tsubaki was ready to support Orihime though he wasn't as vocal as others.

"Ayame-chan please heal Kurosaki-kun," commanded redheaded politely.

"Of course mistress, we're your powers and your wish is our command. Please say the words."

**"Sōten Kisshun, I reject."**

As soon as those words left her mouth a dome of golden light surrounded Ichigo and in an instant all the injuries, wounds and scars he received from his ferocious battle with Espada Grimmjow started to heal. He was completely healed up, and there wasn't a single scar left on his body.

Redheaded healer wiped the beads of sweats from her glistened forehead and prepared to leave but then something stirred.

* * *

"Onii-chan," said Yuzu as she sniffed in her sleep.

"It's okay Yuzu-chan," Orihime said in her melodious voice.

"Don't worry, your Onii-chan is perfectly fine now and nobody will hurt him anymore. I won't let them!" She declared confidently.

She glanced at Ichigo's handsome face one more time; his eyebrows were furred up in his usual scowl and giggled. She always found it very funny and cute.

"I don't know how will you react after finding out th-that I left..." She said painfully as more tears began to fall from her glazed orbs.

"I hope you will be able to forgive me. Please don't hate me. I can take anything head on but the thought of you hating me tears my heart into shreds," she pleaded as many tears fell from her eyes, though her heart almost jumped out from her ribcage when Ichigo suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She asked startled by his sudden movement as she tried to determine whether he was awake or not. She felt his grip tightening around her small delicate wrist. It almost stopped her blood flow; his grip was very tight and painful.

"Kurosaki-kun, please let me go, my time is limited, please let me go," she pleaded gently.

"Kurosaki-kun, I know you can't hear me, yet you are trying to protect me. Even when you are unconscious you are still a protector. This shows how much you really care for your friends and loved ones. I am very glad that I am one of them, but no more! You need to rest. I will free you from your burden," she stated with determination and kissed him full on the lips.

She moved her lips along with his surprisingly soft lips; their lips were molding each other perfectly. It was the most amazing feeling she ever had. She slowly started to run her fingers through the mane of his spike orange locks.

'They are very soft and silky,' she thought, amazed that his spike hairs were actually so soft and silky, but her musings ended shortly. His grip loosened, and she quickly snatched her hand away.

"Kurosaki-kun, sorry for stealing your first kiss likes this but I needed that. I will live my whole life with this memory, but I am still very sorry for acting so selfishly. Stay safe and live happily. You may not remember me after awhile but I will always love you. _Sayonara Kurosaki-kun_, just don't ever hate me, ne?" She said solemnly, and activated the device's power.

* * *

**Naruto World**

* * *

"Damn! How the fuck I am going to dodge this? I am out of charka! What the…?" Shouted a young blonde man when space around him got distorted.

"Kakashi-sensei! What the hell happened? Where is Naruto?" Asked a green-eyed girl.

"Well Sakura, I used Kumoi on him and now nobody knows where he is," he explained calmly while Sakura stared at him incredulously.

"I did it to save him from Juubi's Biju Dama," he added quickly when he saw the burning fury in his female student's eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't care why you did it. Just. Bring. Him. Back. NOW!" She ordered with scary voice. Poor Kakashi nodded frantically, and tried to force open Kumoi once again, even though he was low on charka.

His plan backfired as instead of brining Naruto back Kumoi also sent him in some random alternate reality.

* * *

**Man it was troublesome to clean up the mess, but I did it somehow. Not that I blame him or something; he was only 13 when he wrote this stuff. So, give me plenty of support okay?**

**Any suggestions for girls you want to see with Naruto. No Harem or Yaoi!**

**Where should Kakashi land? Bleach world or some random universe. He doesn't have an important role in this fic except teleporting people.**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	2. Chapter 2

**Speech - "NTTL is great,"**

**Thoughts -** 'Wow! NTTL is great.'

**Powers/Hollow speech - "NTTL is great,"**

**Powers/Hollow thoughts - 'NTTL is great,'**

**A/N –** Second chapter is here! I haven't decided the pairing yet but I am leaning towards NaruRangiku… I rewrote the whole chapter but if there still mistakes than it was not mine but of my little foolish brother.

**Ultima-owner – Thanks a bunch buddy. You're one of my most loyal fans and your reviews are always appreciated. People like you inspire us authors to write more. :^) **

* * *

**Ichigo's point of view**

* * *

'It hurts, it hurts so much,' Ichigo moaned inside his head. He could feel Yuzu, Karin, Rukia and Isshin. He could also tell that they were worried for some reason.

'But what?' he pounded his head for an answer, and then he finally realized that they were worried about him.

'Why are they so concerned? And come to think of it, why can't I lift my head, open my eyes or move any of my muscles? Why isn't my body responding?'

But then the memories came flooding inside his head as he recalled his last encounter with 6th Espada, Grimmjow. He was again beaten into a bloody pulp by 6th Espada even with the disadvantage of having a single arm. Grimmjaw again handed him his ass on a silver platter. He once again failed to protect his loved ones, and instead his comrades were forced to come at his rescue.

'What's the reason of all the training I went through under the supervision of the Vizards, if I still can't control the damn Hollow within me? Heck! Because of it my Shinigami powers are getting weaker. I have to do something quickly! I cannot use all of my Spiritual energy without gaining control over him.'

But then something fell over his chest, and effectively brought him back from lala land. Ichigo knew what was coming, so he prepared himself for the worst thing that could happen to a big brother in the whole world and he didn't have to wait long.

"Onii-channn… ahhahaahh..." Yuzu began to wail in very high pitched voice when she saw Ichigo, her big, tough Onii-chan in such berthed and vulnerable condition.

"Say something Onii-chan, what happened to you Onii-chan… Uwaaaa…?" Yuzu kept wailing, making Ichigo's heart to clench tightly inside his ribcage. He would rather die than making her sisters cry.

'But here I am laying on the bed like a lifeless doll while Yuzu is crying her eyes out for me. What a great big brother I am,' Ichigo reprimanded himself. He wanted to comfort her desperately but no matter how much he tried he couldn't move a single muscle and kept laying there in a lifeless and motionless manner while listening to Yuzu's pleadings for him to wake up till Karin took things in her hand.

"Yuzu, will you shut the hell up!? You are disturbing Ichi-nii. Don't you want him to heal up quickly?" Karin screamed at Yuzu. Ichigo wanted to yell at Karin for being so foolish. She should've comforted Yuzu not his discomfort. 'Don't worry about worthless me.

'My pain is nowhere near as important as Yuzu,' he thought bitterly. But something amazing happened as Yuzu's cries began to cease and restricted to occasional sniffs and whimpers instead.

"You right Karin-chan, I shouldn't disturb Onii-chan," Yuzu whimpered out softly, and kissed Ichigo on forehead. At least Ichgio could feel physical contact.

"Get well soon Onii-chan, I will make all your favorite dishes when you wake up, alright?" She managed to muffle out, and Ichigo could almost imagine a heart warming smile on her gentle motherly face, but then he felt something wet on his cheek and heard sounds of sniffing. It definitely belonged to Yuzu.

She bolted out from the room and he heard Rukia calling out her name. Ichigo wanted to run after Yuzu and comfort her but he couldn't. His damn body wouldn't budge an inch no matter how hard he tried. Ichog felt a hand clutching his right hand and by the size of it he could tell that it belonged to either Yuzu or Karin but Yuzu was not in the room, so it was Karin's.

She lightly squeezed his hand in an attempt to comfort him. She was putting up a brave front as always. She wasn't crying at all but Ichigo knew better. She would cry inside bathroom, where no one could hear her or see her.

She thought that nobody knew, but Ichigo wasn't her big brother for nothing. He never conferred her when she cried but he was always there for her. Ichigo took it as his responsibility to take care of his sisters after the untimely death of his mother as his father wasn't the type of a person you could trust with young girls.

"Get well soon Ichi-nii," she whispered softly before she too left the room. Ichigo knew that she went to the bathroom but he still couldn't move a single inch.

"Rukia-chan, don't worry, my son is very foolish and stubborn. He will be up in no time! He always gets his ass kicked by some groups of thugs, its normal. So, don't waste your breath on my stupid foolish son," Isshin or bastard old man (In Ichigo's opinion) assured Rukia or rather insulted Ichigo, and if Ichigo could have moved as well... Ishhin wouldn't be able to move for a while after he was done with him.

"Rukia-chan, can you please leave for a moment? You see I have to remove his shirt to check up on his wounds and I wouldn't want you to see his ugly body," Isshin said, and Ichigo's resolve to kill him got stronger, though he smirked evilly or as evil as an unconscious person could smirk when he felt Isshin moving away. Ichigo could feel the discomfort given off by his father, and he laughed rather maniacally inside his head as many plans to torture Isshin before finally killing him off and ending his pitiful existence began to formulate in Ichigo's dubious mind.

He then heard a loud **Thud**! It was the sound of door's closing as Rukia finally left Ichigo alone with his so called father.

'What! No way! No way in seventh hell! Am I dreaming or my old man is actually patting my head? And hell it feels so good.' Ichigo scolded himself for his last thought as he desperately tried to deny the fact that his old man was actually concerned about him, and was being so affectionate to him.

Ichigo knew that Isshin loved him, but it was completely out of character for Isshin to show his affection so openly, and man it was embarrassing as hell for him. He just wanted to crawl under a rock and die out of embarrassment.

Ichigo felt somewhat grateful to Isshin for sending Rukia out before getting all touchy and mushy with him or Rukia wouldn't have let him live with it. She would've told Ishida and that four eyed bastard would have...

'Argh… NO! I don't even want to think about it!' Ichigo shuddered at the mental image as the thoughts of Ishida finding out about this awkward moment sent shivers deep inside his spine.

'Hey old man, cut it out already or I will definitely follow through with my earlier threat!' Ichigo mentally yelled at Isshin and tried to shoo him away. But to no avail as Isshin kept patting his head and even began to caress his cheeks. But thankfully Isshin finally got the message and chuckled a bit.

"Hehe… Well - well, my son is feeling embarrassed even in his dreams, huh?" Isshin cackled but due to his condition Ichigo was unable to respond and kept laying there like a lifeless prick.

'God Damn it! You accursed body, move for heaven's sake!' Ichigo screamed in his head but his body still didn't hear his pleadings and remained unresponsive while his father began to pat his head, _again_.

'Man seriously, is this person really my old man or some imposter?' Ichigo thought and calculated the possibilities of this Isshin being a mod soul of some kind as he was getting freaked out by his strange or good father like behavior because as far as he knew his father was anything but a good father. He wasn't too bad but not this good either.

"Ichigo, you fought well but even you can't always win. So, don't feel bad. You tried your best. You just need to keep trying till you are strong enough. You have always protected your loved ones even if it breaks you apart, but remember that you aren't alone, so don't hesitate to ask for help. You have many great friends, right?" Isshin said while still patting him, much to Ichigo's charge.

"Huh, I am not good with this stuff but you've to manage with what you have," Isshin joked light-heartedly.

"You are making my beautiful daughters cry and you know that I don't like when someone hurts my cute daughters, right? So get well or I will beat you up into a bloody pulp," Isshin threatened Ichigo, and patted his head one last time before he also left the room.

'How much old man knows or he was just talking about my fight with thugs?' Ichigo mused as he tried to comprehend all the things that transpired but his head started to hurt again, so he went to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo's sweet slumber was disturbed by hushed noises. He stirred, well at least his mind as he heard faint voices of girls talking and he recognized all of them immediately. One belonged to a short, manly, bossy and well... Old hag he knew very well, Rukia Kuchiki. A second voice was little rough but still held concern in it, it was Karin's and last voice was a little squeaky as if she was about to cry but at the same time it was very melodious and soothing. This one was definitely Yuzu's. She was protesting about something but it was incoherent to Ichigo as his senses were still groggy.

"Rukia, it's alright, we can sleep here. Yuzu wouldn't be able to sleep at all if she isn't near Ichi-nii," Karin said while Rukia sighed after a while.

'Yuzu must have used her puppy eyes own Rukia,' Ichigo thought as Rukia gradually gave in.

"Okay, you girls win and you can sleep here. I will sleep in your room but you both must finish your dinner and don't forget to brush your teeth before going to sleep, okay?" Instructed Rukia, and both Yuzu and Karin agreed without missing a single beat. After a few minutes Rukia went out leaving Yuzu and Karin alone in Ichigo's room.

They both ate silently and after that they stayed by Ichigo's side for awhile. They told him stories about their days in school. They told him how Yuzu got a star in her cooking classes while Karin scored 10 goals in her match, and that time Ichigo realized that how much he was missing out due to his duties as substitute Shinigami.

They fell asleep after awhile but Ichigo was still wide awake. He felt someone entering inside the room. He prepared to defend Yuzu and Karin but relaxed as the presence felt familiar to him. It was soothing and he felt at peace. Then suddenly Ichigo could clearly tell who it was as some kind of obstruction hiding her presence finally fell apart. The intruder was none other than Inoue Orihime.

"I finally made it, huh? I am actually here," said Inoue.

'What is she doing in my room? Isn't she supposed to be training somewhere in soul society? Why couldn't I recognize her till now? I was wide awake. How did she come inside without opening the door? I didn't hear any sound of the door opening or closing? And most importantly; has she gone mad? To visit me this late at night is stupid even for her. She could've visited me later. What if some pervert jumped on her?' Ichigo wanted berate Orihime as her neighborhood wasn't the best place for a lonely young girl to walk at night time. That area was run by some local gangs of wannabe thugs.

'I would be damned if I let some perverted punk take advantage of my innocent Hime...Wait my Hime? Where that came from?' Ichigo had the decency to blush at his last stray of thoughts, but he focused his whole attention on Orihime when she began to speak again.

"Well it looks like Yuzu-chan and Karin ate their dinner in your room tonight, no? Well you haven't been around, so they must have been feeling very lonely. They would want to spend more time with you and eat dinner in your room," Orihime said with a serene smile on her face, though Ichigo couldn't see it. He was confused by her behavior; it was even stranger than her usual strange and cute...

'What? Did I just call Inoue cute? Not that she isn't, she is the cutest and most gorgeous girl in Karakura town... What the heck is happening to me? Have I finally gone mad or Kon have finally conquered my body?' Ichigo thought desperately trying to get rid of all the conflicting feelings he was suddenly having for Orihime.

'She is just a friend. A very special friend, not more,' he ranted inside his head, but then something happened which sent mind on overdrive. Orihime clasped his larger rough hand in her small delicate one.

'God! Were her hands always this small and soft?' Ichigo thought amazed by her gentle warm touch. But night had many more surprises for Ichigo as he felt Orihime's grip tightening around his hand and he could've swore that he felt her breath over his face.

'What is she doing? She must be healing me, right? O - Or is she going t-to ki-kiss me?' Ichigo thought totally freaked out, and his body finally started to show some symptoms of being alive as beads of sweats started to form on his forehead when he heard the soft sound of lips parting.

Orihime stopped few inches above his lips. Her breath was fanning Ichigo's face in a teasing manner. His throat went dry, and for several seconds all he could hear was the soft sound of her heart beats, feeling of her hot breath over his face and feeling of her silky strands above his face. Ichigo felt goose bumps all over his body as he anxiously waited her to move but then she suddenly giggled.

'Why is she laughing? Is she teasing me or my body is reacting too much? And if she is just teasing me then I would like to die because I completely fell for it!' he panicked, but his musings came to an end when she began to speak again.

"Why can't they leave Kurosaki-kun alone? Why Kurosaki-kun always have to fight to protect all his loved ones? Kurosaki-kun is a great person and doesn't deserve all the hardships. Why you have to endure it all alone? Is it because we all are too weak to protect ourselves? But no more! You need rest. You deserve to live happily without the burden of protecting everyone. From now on it is my turn to protect you," she whispered, and poured all her heart. He was deeply touched by her words and he felt a peculiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

'What is she talking about? Of course I want to protect you. I am not so great. I am pathetic. I just spread grief all around and make people I love to break into tears. I don't deserve your kindness. I wasn't even able to protect you from Arrancars and I again got my ass handed to me by Grimmjow. You aren't weak! You are the strongest person I know. You have no one but you still didn't give up. Your parents abandoned you. Your big brother died, and left you all alone. There was no one for you but you still kept on smiling without giving up at all. You are a very strong person Inoue and besides it's my job to protect you not yours,' Ichigo wanted to scream at her, but his brain again stopped working when he felt Orihime's hot breath teasing him again. Her lips were frighteningly close to his and boy he was scared or maybe excited.

Orihime lips again started to move towards Ichigo's, but then again she stopped but this time Ichigo was rather worried instead of being frustrated as he felt her pearl like tears falling on his face.

'Why is she crying? Please stop! Don't cry! Tell me who hurt you and I will kick the bastard out of the orbit!' Ichigo pleaded inside his head. He wanted to hold Orihime and make all her worries go away. He wanted her to smile her careless and innocent child like smile that always put him at peace.

'I only want to see you smile. Your warm sunny smile,' Ichigo pleaded, but it had no effect as the tears kept pouring out of her eyes. Orihime finally started to speak again, and he heard her every single word carefully.

"I can't... I still can't... I can't do it after all. I am still not good enough. Hahaha… I am still acting like this even at the very end," Orihime said still in tears. Ichigo's brain kept repeating her words over and over again.

'What she meant by at the very end? Inoue what are you planning damn it? Move you blasted body!' Ichigo cursed, but his body didn't budge an inch and he kept laying there like a rock while Orihime cried her eyes out over his face. He wanted to comfort her, hold her but he couldn't. It was maddening to him but then he felt her moving away and there was a sudden sound of **Thud!**

'Did she trip again or she left? Why is she acting like this? Please tell me damn it,' Ichigo cursed again. Then he heard her voice, but from a distance this time. He calmed his nerves and strained his ears so he could hear her.

"Kurosaki-kun, there is a lots thing I wanted to do. I wanted to do so many things. I wanted to become a teacher and astronaut and baker and wanted to fight aliens as well," Orihime spoke solemnly but then giggled a little at her own words, even Ichigo wanted to laugh at that. It was just so like Orihime. Childish, innocent and pure, yes that Orihime really was. An innocent blessed spirit who enlightened the atmosphere around her and spread happiness all around with her childish antics.

"I wanted to go to a bunch of different donut shops and ask for one for everything, I also wanted to ask an ice cream man to give me one of everything he had as well, huh! I wish I could have five lives, then I could have born in five different towns and eaten five lifetimes worth of food and have five different careers an - and..." Orihime blabbered in childish manner, making Ichigo more and more confused as all those things sounded like the things she would want to do, but it wasn't going to end well his senses told him as her voice was kept getting quieter and quieter, and it was barely audible when she finally continued.

"So, I could have fallen in love with the same person five times over and over again. You Kurosaki-kun, I love you! I love so much that my heart aches! So please be alright and live happily," Orihime said to the Ichigo's prone body, and he felt like the whole world had collapsed on his shoulders.

'She loves me?' Ichigo had to question himself. 'But how can she love me? She is most gorgeous girl in the whole town. How can someone as angelic as her love me out of all the people? I don't deserve someone like her. And how come I never noticed her feelings? How can I be so blind to not see her feelings? Is that why she always gets all red around me? Is that's the reason of her extra cheerful or extra strange behavior around me?' he questioned himself but then Orihime started to speak again.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun, thank you for everything you have done for me till now and Good-bye! **Shun'ō, Ayame"** Ichigo said confusing Ichigo even more, then he heard voices of her powers but he paid no attention to them as he only wanted to get up and ask her what she meant by _goodbye_?

'Is she going somewhere? Why are you thanking me? I failed you in so many ways. I am so sorry Inoue I... I don't know what my feelings for you yet, but you are very special to me, so please don't do whatever you are planning to do. Just let me heal up, forget about healing, just let me wake up, so I can tell how much I regret hurting you!' Ichigo wanted to yell at Orihime for being so stupid even though he didn't even know what she was actually planning to do. But he had a gut feeling that it was something that involved grave danger to her life and he would be damned if he let something bad to happen to Orihime, but then once again he heard her melodious voice talking to her powers.

"Ayame-chan, please heal Kurosaki-kun. **Sōten Kisshun, I reject**," Orihime commanded her powers, and as soon as she did so Ichigo felt at ease as his wounds began to heal, but his mind wasn't at peace. He was planning to jump out of the bed as soon as she finished healing him.

10 minutes passed like a breeze and his body felt like a feather. His injuries and wounds closed up, and disappeared completely without leaving a single scar, but he still couldn't move his damn body. He felt Orihime leaving.

'Please stop Inoue! Please don't go, please tell me what's happening to you? Please tell me damn it, Orihime!' Ichigo screamed desperately, and unknowingly called her by her first name but his body still refused to respond. He felt her leaving, but then something stirred beside him and he could tell that Orihime also noticed it.

"Onii-chan," said Yuzu as she sniffled in her sleep, and Ichigo could even imagine the drops of pearl like tears streaming down her cheeks but he had even more pressing issues like 'What the hell Inoue is planning and why I am struck in my own bed with a fucking conscious mind and useless body?'

"It's okay Yuzu-chan…" Ichigo recognized melodious voice immediately; it was Orihime's. "Don't worry your Onii-chan is perfectly fine now, nobody will hurt him anymore. I won't let them," Orihime declared with a foreign confidence in her voice. Her voice was fierce and determent.

_'What she meant by that? Oh! Fuck, I am repeating the same fucking thing again and again, and why the hell I am using fucking word 'fuck' so many times?'_ Ichigo asked himself but obviously no one answered back as he felt Yuzu's small hand resting on his bigger one.

"Hehehe," giggled Orihime as she again stared at him as he again began to struggle to move his body desperately. He was cursing his body but then suddenly an idea popped up inside his head.

_'If I increase my Reiatsu, she will notice it and then maybe she won't leave,'_ Ichigo thought, and began to raise his Reiatsu in hope of gaining Orihime's attention, but before he could've followed through with his brilliant plan he heard her voice again.

"I don't know how will you react after finding out th - that I left..." Orihime tried desperately to form coherent words but failed as more tears started to fall from her eyes and Ichigo felt like that someone was squeezing his heart. She again gave a little squeeze to his hand in attempts to calm her wrecking nerves.

"I hope you will be able to forgive me. I really do! I can take anything head on but the mere thought of you hating me tears my heart into shreds, so please don't hate me," Orihime pleaded as many tears fell from her eyes.

_'What the heck she is talking about? How can she even think that I will ever hate her? Heck no person living or dead can hate this pure and gentle spirit.'_

Ichigo couldn't believe that this strangely cute girl had such depth in her. He always thought that Orihime was a dreamer rather than a rational person, and he admired that part of her. He admired her strength, not physical strength or her strong digestive system which could devour anything without her gaining any weight.

What Ichigo admired was Orihime's mental strength, her optimistic nature, her radiant smile and her cute antics. She was like a sun, so radiant, full of life, brightening the atmosphere where ever she went. Her optimistic nature helped him greatly when he lost his desire to live.

Ichigo still remembered that day when Orihime's big brother died on his dad's operation table. That look lifeless expression on her face still haunts him. It was dark, depressed and hollow with no hint of anger what so ever. She seemed… so broken. He could relate to her as at that moment she seemed depressed, broken and cut off from the world, just like he was after the untimely death of his mother.

But unlike him Orihime didn't give up on the world even without having someone to lean on. She kept going forward, pushing harder and harder unlike him. He acted like a bitch and ignored his family, even though they were trying their best to support him but all that time he was being a pampered emo-bitch, just like Sasuke from that anime Naruto. So in a way it was her smile that truly saved him, her gorgeous smile brighter than the blistering sun itself. It gave him hope, it showed him that he could be happy too, and he had to move on for the people still around him.

Her grip loosened while he was engrossed in his nostalgic thoughts, and he felt her retreating behind her bindings again. Her Reiatsu started to fade away and his brain finally rebooted.

_'Inoue just listens; don't do anything foolish, I will protect you. I know that I have failed you in so many ways but please give me one more chance and I will win this time, I will! I promise damn it! Please believe in me one more time,'_ Ichigo screamed inside his head, but he felt Orihime fading away and it scared him. So he yelled, he yelled so hard that even his unresponsive body submitted to his will and his hand shot up to take hold of her petite hand.

Ichigo's unexpected movement definitely caught Orihime off guard as she was forced to abandon whatever she was planning. He could imagine the look of surprise on her gorgeous face as he clenched his hand tightly around her smaller one.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked startled by Ichigo's sudden movement as she tried to confirm whether he was awake or not, but no body movement from his part except his grip tightening more around her delicate hand.

Orihime tried to pull her hand away but Ichigo wouldn't let go. Somehow he knew if he let her go then she would disappear forever, and he would be damned if let that happen. He would beat his body to a bloody pulp till it starts to respond again.

"Kurosaki-kun, please let go of me, my time is limited, please let me go or they… they..." Orihime pleaded gently, and Ichigo could even imagine the look of distress, struggle and pain on her beautiful face. It made him guilty and he almost decided to loosen the inhuman grip he had over Inoue's soft hand as he was definitely hurting the gentle goddess with his harsh grip. But he reminded himself that if he released her hand she would disappear forever. So, he clenched her hand tightly and decided to punish himself for hurting the gentle redheaded healer later while Orihime decided to speak again.

"Kurosaki-kun, I know you can't hear me, yet you are trying to protect me. Even in comatose state you are still trying to protect me. You truly are a protector and a hero. This shows that how much you really care for your friends and loved ones. I am truly glad that I am one of your friends, but no more! You need to rest and I will make sure that you are free from all of your burdens," Orihime declared fiercely while Ichigo concentrated his whole attention on keeping his grip on while his chest tightened at her words, but then something happened that made him to lose his concentration as he felt something soft, almost as soft as a feather against his lips as hot breath tickled his lips.

Ichigo never felt anything so good in his whole life. Orihime's lips were upon him. He was living the dream of every living person of male species as well as the female ones who came under the same category in which Chizuru belonged.

_'Inoue is kissing me? Inoue is kissing me. INOUE IS ACTUALLY KISSING ME!'_ Ichigo's mind repeated the mantra over and over again as he tried to comprehend all the things transpiring and desperately tried to distinguish between dream and reality as Orihime actually kissing him was like one of his most naughty and wistful dreams.

'This goddess in the mortal skin is actually kissing me out of all people! Her lips her so soft,' were the only thoughts racing through Ichigo's mind as he felt Orihime's moist lips on his. Her lips were as soft as rose petals. To him it was the most amazing feeling in the world. It wasn't a searing tongue in the throat kiss but it was tender, innocent, pure and full of love. It was heart melting, and in other words it was Orihime.

Orihim poured her very soul in her kiss and boy it sent shiver deep down in the spine of the Ichigo unresponsive body. He felt hot and bothered, and if it wasn't for his unmoving body, he would've pinned Orihime under him. But he wasn't just feeling pure hunger for her body. What he felt was even more primal than that. He wasn't just feeling hot but hotter than hell itself! It was like someone had zapped him with a bolt of lightning. And it seemed like that Orihime had finally decided to kill him with unknown pleasure as her hand glided through his orange hairs and tangled around his spike locks as she gently skimmed over his scalp leaving a tingling sensation there. Orihime sensed his discomfort and finally decided to pull away. She was able to pull away easily as his grip had loosened considerably after the sensuous assault of her magical lips.

"Kurosaki-kun, sorry for stealing your first kiss likes this, but I needed that. I can spend my whole life with this memory, but still I am very sorry for acting so selfishly. Stay safe, live happily and you may not remember me after awhile but I will always love you…. _Sayonara Kurosaki-kun…_ I hope you don't start to hate me after this," she managed to shutter out, as her Reiatsu completely disappeared and Ichigo couldn't do a damn single thing. He did try to increase his Reiatsu but it backfired as immense pain shot through out his body and he immediately lost consciousness.

_'Orihime, please come back to MEE!'_ was the last thought that passed through Ichigo's head before he finally submitted to land of dreams or rather nightmares.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

"AHHHH!" Screamed Naruto as he began to fall down. He stared down and saw a gigantic place, like really gigantic but what bothered him more was the faint glow that was surrounding the whole area. He had a bad feeling about the glowing bubble of energy; it seemed like some kind of protecting shield. Not wanting to take any risks he decided to activate Kyuubi clock. Due to exhaustion or some unknown reason it took much longer than it usually do but he managed to activate it nonetheless.

He was thankful that he managed to activate his bijuu more as he felt a burning sensation all over his body when he came in contact with the glowing yellow energy, and he was sure he wasn't shrouded in Kyuubi clock than he would've vaporized in thin air.

He finally saw the ground approaching at alarming speed and he had no time to land comfortably as he crashed on the roof of some high class mansion.

* * *

"Did you see that? Some orange ball of energy crashed landed in Kuchiki mansion," said one of the regular Shinigami.

"Whoever it is should pray for his life because Captain Kuchiki wasn't in a good mood from what I heard from a member of 6th squad," said another as they dashed towards the Kuchiki mansion.

* * *

**What you people think? Is it better than before? If in the previous chapter I mentioned Byakuya as a guy please forgive me because I planning to make him a 'her' in this fic. Should I change his gender or not? **

**I am thinking of adding Kushina and Minato in the ranks of Arrancar. What you people think? I am still not sure about pairing but I am leaning towards NarutoXRangiku, and if I make Byakuya a female than she will be a possible candidate for pairing.**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


End file.
